battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineral Treatment
Mineral Treatment is the third stage in Above and Below. Battleground *After 3.3 seconds100f, 9 Wall Doges will be spawned, followed by an Elder Sloth (at 26.7 seconds800f mark). *If 3 Wall Doges are killed, they will be replaced by Elder Sloths while the rest are Those Guys when the battle had been on for 50 seconds. Strategy To beat this stage, you can go with meatshields when the Wall Doges come out. If you have a long ranged cat like Radiant Aphrodite or a cat with Shockwave ability, that would be great for you, cause the Sloth is behind Doges, and it's better to shoot him with a long distance Cats. After a while, when the Wall Doges are down, the Elder Sloth number will become 4. To beat them use fast attackers or long-range attacker cats. When the job is done, you can now destroy the base. You can cheese this level. Simply use meatshields and Warlock & Pierre to hit the base, but make sure that W&P will not get hit by Elder Sloths too. Strategy 1(ft. Cat God the Awesome (lvl. 19) ) By The Cozmic Chomper *Cat Line Up: Mohawk, Manic Mohawk, Eraser, Manic Eraser, M.Macho Legs Ultima Galaxy Cosmo (TF Highly Recomended), Cat God the Awesome A.Bahamut * Prioritize getting out Cat God the Awesome and never stop meatsheilding * Cosmo is not nessecary however he speeds up the process * Wall doges will die * The base should be destroyed without needing to kil the elder sloths Strategy 2(Cheese strat ft. Unknown Cat) Just spawn Unknown Cat at the start to knockback Wall Doges and Elder Sloth.(With Meatshielding, make sure Unknown Cat does not die.) The Wall Doges should die and all Elder Sloths should be behind the base and destroy the base for victory! Strategy 3(Cheese ft. Kubilan Pasalan ) Go Down for TLDR; Row 1: 2 Knockback(Small) Combos such as :Legs for Days, Mo'Hawks, and Immortal Yukimura/ Li'l Valkyrie Row 2: Manic Macho, Manic Eraser, Eraser, Kubian Pasalan, A.Bahamut(Or any high damage cat) Note: Save your cat cannon just in case. If you have Yukimura or Li'l Valkyrie(or any high damage uber), use it to combo with Awaken Bahamut to clear the stage even faster. Start with slowing down the Wall Doge using Manic Eraser and upgrading your wallet to lvl 3 or 4. When you have enough money, spawn Kubilan Pasalan and start spawing Eraser along with Manic Eraser(Manic Macho is not needed but just in case). Kubilan Pasalan will knock back the enemy without killing it as it have very low damage. Since it have a wave knockback, it keep it's distance from the Elder Sloth So you won't worry about getting too close to Elder Sloth. Wait until all the enemy is behind base then spawn A.Bahamut Along with the other attacker. The Wall Doge will get in front of the base even if you knock it back so expect the other Elder Sloth to spawn after A.Bahamut kill the Wall Doge. At this point when the elder sloth spawn, use the cannon to knock back the Elder Sloths a bit as this will make sure it doesn't kill Kubilan. A.Bahamut will die from the attack but don't worry as the Elder Sloth will not be able to advance due to their low attack rate. So just wait til A.Bahamut come back and use him to finish off the base. TLDR: Use Kubilan Pasalan to knock back everything behind base and then use strong and/or fast attackers such as A.Bahamut to destroy the base. Strategy 4(Cheese ft. Zamboney and Major Leaguer) Use Maniac Macho, Maniac Eraser, Eraser, Zamboney, and Major Leaguer, along with health up combos. At the start spawn a maniac eraser and then zamboney when you have enough cash, and then continue to meatshield. When you have enough money spawn major leaguer. The major leaguer should miss the wall doges and hit the base. Stack up major leaugers until you win https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4hKcKv31M0&t=7s guide(rich cat not necessary) References *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZcYEmwNM24 *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s0038-03.html Category:Sub-chapter 39 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels